Ice and Fire
by VampCristal
Summary: Pitch is back and wants to be believed by everyone; but this time he has help, his daughter Kana. But unlike Pitch Kana doesn't want to help him, she'd rather hang out with the guardians and help them protect the children from him. Will Kana succed or will she end up like her mother did? I do not own ROTG, I only own my character, this is an OC X Jack Frost fanfic. Please Enjoy :)
1. Beginning

"The first time I saw Jack Frost was a week ago or so, I couldn't remember. I was out walking the streets dressed up in a black hoodie with fire patterns to it, and light brown pants and black boots. It was a lovely night witht the full moon in the sky, snow was softly falling as well. I smiled up at the moon knowing that there must have been a reason for me being part human and part well….magical. I will never forget how Jack Frost smiled at me and was very friendly towards me." a girl with dark red brown hair and hazel eyes writes in a diary before closing it and putting it away in a secret chest. She then sighs and looks around at the dark caverns of the place her father hides. " Kana, what are you doing?" she hears the cold evil voice of her father say as she turns around and looks at him standing over her with a slight smirk to his face. " N…nothing father. Just writing as usual." she replies as she stands up and a black shadow horse stands infront of her.

" I need you to go out and make sure that none of thoese guardians are out tonight. Do you think you can manage that?" he says as he put's his hand on her shoulder and she growls summoning her flame and shoots it at him as he dodges it. " You dare ask me to do something like that!" Kana yells as her father glares at her. " This stupid world needs to know that Pitch Black, aka the Boogyman is still alive and is ready to strike again at any moment. You my dearest daughter will help me, wheather you like it or not." he said as he snaps his fingers and Kana feel to her knees in pain as she holds her right shoulder. Pitch had made sure to leave a special birthmark on her when she was born. After Kana was born, he put the mark on her, and when Kana was 2, he went and found the human woman he raped and killed the woman taking Kana to live with him forever.

Kana can control fire, and plants. She also has telepathic powers for her mother was a powerful sorceress. Kana tries not to use her fire abilitys unless she really needs to. Whenever Pitch torments a child she goes behind his back and revives the child's tourtered mind. Kana really hates her father and wishes that she was never born. Secretly, her and the guardians are best friends, and they know when ever Pitch calls for her or he shows up, that she has to act differently around them. Kana huffs at Pitch and teleports away in a swirling fire tornado. She arrived by a statue that hade a mother, father and two children smiling happily.

Kana looks at the statue as a tear leaves her eye as she feels someone brush it away saying, " what's wrong this time huh Kana?" she turns around and see's Jack frost standing there smiling at her as she feels more tears fall down her face as she hugs him, making him drop his staff as he regains his balance and hugs her back. " Oh Jack, my father is up to no good again." she says as Jack strokes her hair trying to calm her down, " there there Kana, you can't blame him, he is the Boogyman. All of the guardians and I, feel for ya, that you were born half human, and that Pitch is your father." Jack says as Kana looks up at him. " You all feel sorry for me?" she asks as they both hear someone say " yeah noone decerves a father as Pitch. If we could, us guardians would take you in and destroy Pitch for good." they both look to the east and saw a big bunny with boomerangs at his back and dressed in a warrior type gear. " Bunny, that's sweet of you to say. I know I'm nothing like my father at all, I'm more of a healer like my mother was." Kana says as she unhugs from Jack and walks over to Bunny, as she hugs him and he returns her hug.

" Don't worry Kana, we all will look out for ya whenever Pitch isn't around. By the way what's new from him anyway?" Bunny asks as Kana unhugs from him and replies, " he's ready to try and take over kids dreams again." she then feels a tug on her hoodie as she looks down and see's Sandman floating by her. " Hey there Sandy, what's up?" Sandman does a small picture above his head as she looks at it and notices it's him hitting Pitch. Kana chuckled as she says, " Cute Sandy, thanks for cheering me up" she then hugs him as he pats her back as she unhugs from him and then the night sky lite up orange and red. " That can't be good can it?" Bunnymund says as Kana looks towards the east and sees flames emerging from a small house. " That isn't good at all!" Kana yells transforming herself into her other form and flying off towards the building as the others followed her carefully. Kana's other form's look has her same dark red brown hair but there is black highlights and her hair is up in a high ponytail that hangs past her feet, and her eyes turn from hazel to a firey redish orange.

Kana's other form has a different name, it's Kayasha. She arrives by the house as she sees the mother and father run out as two younger children ages 6 and 7 run out after them. " Please someone help me!" they hear as the mother looks at the second storie window where a little girl of 4 was surrounded by flames and crying loudly. " Kairi my poor baby someone please help her!" the mother said as Kayasha flew thre the wall and looked at the little girl. " Come here sweetie, don't worry I'll get you out." she said as the little girl looked at her as Kayasha had her hand out to the girl. The little girl grabbed Kayasha's hand as the roof feel right where the she just was a s she screamed in fear as the mother screamed in fright as firefighters showed up. " don't worry mam, we'll get this fire out." one of the firefighters said as Kayasha ran down the stairs and out of the house as the house blew up into more flames. Kayasha held the little girl close to her as the mother ran over and saw her daughter safe and sound. She ran over and feel to her knees hugging her close. " Kairi sweetheart!" she cried as the little girl hugged her mother as the mother held her close as Kayasha stood up as the mother stood up and walked thru Kayasha as she walked over to her family.

The others saw Kayasha's face as she looked at the firefighters putting out the fire. " There you go, take care." another firefighter said as they drove off and the family looked at their house in sadness. " We've lost everything again." the 7 year old said as Jack Frost landed by Kayasha and said, " hey you ok?" She looks at him as she says, " Only the little girl saw me…I guess nooone else will. All I can do now is restore this family's house." She then walks infront of the house as a red light appears from her hand as she shoots it at the house and to the family members surprise their house was restored to how it was before the fire happened. " Thank you miss fire lady" the 4 year old said as Kayasha looks at her and smiles as the mother says " Kairi sweetheart who are you talking to?" Kayasha then teleported away as the Jack, Bunny, and Sandy followed her. They found Kana sitting ontop of a rock poking at a flower bud as it bloomed into a beautiful flower. " Don't worry Kana, the little girl saw you and you saved her life, plus you restored the house." Bunny said as Kana looks at him, " my mother would have done the same. I just wish she didn't die and leave me with Pitch." she says as Jack sits by her and hugs her and Kana hugs him back and Bunny and Sandy saw a little bit of steam come off of Jack Frost.

_Please review and let me know how I'm doing, ever since I saw the movie I've wanted to write a fanfic for it ^_^ hope I'm doing good, next chapter will be out ASAP. _


	2. Kana and Pitch's Argument

" Uh mates, your uhh….Jack your steaming." Bunny says as Jack unhugs from Kana and they both see the little trails of steam leave as Kana stands up and looks away. " Fire and Ice a bad mix to be near each other." she says as they hear a child scream as they see a young girl of 5 with brown hair run from a black horse with yellow eyes as Kana glares at the horse and runs over and stands infront of the horse. The girl stops and looks at her, " Kana, please keep the horse away from me." the girl said in tears as Kana sees the girl hold onto her hoodie as Kana looks back at the horse and says, " I think it's time for you to leave!" she then summons her fire and shoots it at the horse which disappears as Kana looks back at the little girl. " It's alright Stephine, the nightmares won't bother you anymore." Stephine hugs Kana as she says, " You sure Kana?" Kana picks her up in a hug as she replies, " I promise."

" Oh thank you Kana, I feared Stephine got lost." Stephine's mother said as Kana smiled and handed her over, " no promblem Mrs. Ching. Now Stephine, don't fear the nightmares ok." Kana then makes a dreamcatcher appear and she hands it to her, " use this to catch thoese nasty nightmares ok?" she says as Stephine smiles and nods her head, " got it Kana. See you tomorrow." she replies as Mrs. Ching takes her home. " How is it the adults can see you like this Kana, and not when your Kayasha?" Bunny asked as he, Jack and Sandy went over by her. Kana sighed and looked at them, " because when I'm like this, I'm in my human form or the side of my mother's blood, and Kayasha, well she's more of Pitch's blood. Since he's not believed in right now and he's invisable to the children, it makes Kayasha invisable as well. Unless the children really want to see her, like the girl I saved from the fire." she says as Jack put's a hand on her shoulder.

" Don't worry Kana, there will be a day where your other side Kayasha will be seen by everyone." he says as Kana nods her head then she falls to her knees holding her right shoulder. " It's Pitch…he's near. I must…" she started to say as Bunny nods his head. " Don't worry Kana, we know you have to act differently around us when he's nearby." he said as Kana stood up and said in a darker voice then she normally uses, " here are three of the guardians father." They then see Pitch appear behind her as he puts a hand on her shoulder and says, " wonderful daughter. Ahhh Jack Frost, Sandman, and the Easter Bunny. How are you doing?" They all get in fighting mode as Pitch laughs as Jack says, " what do you want this time Pitch?" Pitch smirks as he says, " same thing you have, to be believed in. This time I have Kana here to help me achieve that goal. Surprised, didn't think mythical beings could reproduce huh? Well Kana here is a perfect example of the truth, we can reproduce, and Kana here is as evil as I am. Kana why don't you use your fire and attack Jack Frost over there."

Jack looked at Kana's eyes, they were full of hurt and anger from being controlled by Pitch. " With pleasure father, time for you to melt Jack Frost." she says as she transforms into Kayasha and summons her fireballs and hurls them at Jack as Bunnymund steps in taking the hit for him. " BUNNY NO!" Jack yells as Bunnymund lays on the ground his fur burnt badly and blood trickled down his mouth. " Aww poor rabbit" Laughed Pitch as Sandman summoned his whips of sand as he wrapped one around Kayasha as she glared at him and sent her fire at his burning his hands making him back up in fear. " Excellent work daughter, now get Jack Frost!" Pitch yelled as Kayasha glares at Jack as he stands his ground with his staff out infront of him as he says, " I will take you down Kayasha!" he says sending ice at her as she laughs and surrounds herself with a fire barrier as his ice melts. " You crack me up Jack Frost. Don't you know that fire melts ice, your weak against me." She says as she sends her fire at him and he takes full hit as he falls on the ground hard and getting knocked out as Pitch smirks more. " Excellent, now if your'll exuse me. I have a plan to think of. Kayasha, finish them off then come straight home." he says disappearing as Kayasha glares at the others.

She makes sure Pitch is completely gone before she runs over to Jack crying as she falls to her knees by him. " Jack…Jack please wake up!" she says as Bunnymund and Sandman come over as they look at her. " You did a number on him this time mate." Bunny says as she looks at them, " I didn't mean to, I couldn't hold back or else Pitch would have noticed I was faking the attacks." she says as she healed Bunnymund and Sandman's wounds as Sandman floated over to Jack and nudged him a bit. A lot of steam was coming off him as Sandman picked up Jack in his arms, as Kayasha turned back into her normal form as she looked away from him as Bunnymund put a paw on her shoulder. " Don't worry Kana, we'll take him to North and explain what happened. You'd better get back to Pitch." he says as Kana hugs Bunnymund as he hugs her back. " I will love the day that I can be free of Pitch and live my own life." she says as Bunnymund unhugs from her and then he and Sandman disappear with Jack Frost as Kana walks deep into the forest to a secret hole in the ground and she jumps into it.

She went to her chamber in the lair as Pitch knocked on her door. " You were crying Kana…why is that?" he asks as she looks over at him and takes off her hoodie and fixes her black sleeveless shirt as she replies, " what does it matter to you. I waant nothing to do with this plan of yours!" she yells at him as Pitch growls at her then runs over and puts his hands around her neck and chokes her alittle. " You dare yell at me you excuse for a daughter!" he yells back as Kana tries to remove his hands as Pitch releases his grasp on her as she falls to the floor coughing and gasping for air. " I wish I was never born!" she yells back as Pitch turns fromher as he looks at his hands and closes them as he says, " that can be arranged daughter; but I promised your mother before she died, that I would take care of you. Aren't you tied of people not seeing the true you, huh I'm right aren't I. People see Kana just fine; but it's Kayasha who you wish they saw as well."

Kana calms her breathing down as she stands up and says, " I would like for Kayasha to be seen as well. I mean one person saw me today like that. It was because I saved her from the fire." Suddenly Pitch slammed his fist down onto her desk as he says, " you mean the fire I set to scare thoese people into believeing in me!?" he then turns to her as she looks back at him in fright. " Kana how dare you go behind my back and fix what I did. I should kill you right here on the spot!" he then went to slap her across the face as she teleported to the other side of the room and she said, " You know what there have been times where I faked my attacks so I wouldn't hurt the guardians!" Pitch turned to her and says, " funny how you faked the attacks for when ever I'm around your birthmark shouldn't make you fake them." Kana then runs at him to stab him as he catches her arm and he looks at her as she says, " I'd rather be with the guardians then you. I don't get how you could have let my mother die and think you could raise me on your own!" Pitch looked at the hurt in his daughter's eyes as she broke free of his grasp then teleport away from the lair.

Across the room on a shelf he see's a picture frame fall holding a photo of Kana and her mother, when Kana was 2 years old. " Kana, I finally see it's come time for you to chose between your human blood or my blood." he says as he throws the photo frame across the room as t shatters on the wall on the other side. Kana arrived at the graveyard and searched for her mother's grave. She finally found it and layed on her grave sobbing her eyes out. " Oh mother if you could only see how he treats me." Kana sobbed as the full moon appeared and Kana looks up at it. " Kana, don't be sad." it said to her in her mind as Kana wipes her tears away.

" Man in the moon, why did you let Pitch and my mother mate…why was I created like this?" she asks as the moon's light shown on nearby tree and she sees a man of 24 sitting on the branch dressed in all white and his skin pale, and his eyes golden like the sun, his hair a beautiful silver. " I didn't let them mate. Kana, it's about time you learned why you were created, and how; but I'm not sure if you can handle the truth just yet?" he says as Kana jumps up into the tree and sits by him, " Please Man in the moon, I want to know. Pitch told me, my mother died and left me in his care. I need to know the truth." she says as the Man in the moon sighs then says, " alright; but be warned, the truth isn't pretty Kana Mikoto."

_VampCristal: stopping for now, it's early in the morning I finished this and I'm tired. Jack Frost: Oh come on VampCristal, you can continue the next chapter now, I'm sure all of us wanna know the truth of Kana's birth. VampCristal: not right now Jack, no spoilers either so keep your mouth shut. Next chapter will be out ASAP I promise. Have a great day ^_^_


	3. Kana's Birth History

_Warning right now, there is a small lemon scene in this chapter, if you don't like Lemons, then please read past it. Thank you ^_^_

Kana looked at the Man in the moon as he pulls out a brown book. " Uhh where the hell did that come from?" Kana asks as the Man in the moon or Manny as the guardians call him, looks at her and replies, "this is your parent's history until you came along." ( VampCristal: "What the…Man in moon you mean this whole chapter is Kana's parent's past…?" Man in moon: "Yes VampCristal, we discussed this last night, this whole chapter is the history of Pitch and Kana's mother. Kana wants to know the truth!" VampCristal: " Alright alright. Continue with the tale, sorry for interuppting.") Kana looks at Manny as he opens the book. " So where does it actually begin?" she asks as he replies, " I'll start from where Pitch meet your mother." Kana listened as Manny told of the tale of her birth.

This is how it started, this was during the dark ages where Pitch hade so much power from people fearing him all the time. " Yes all these people afraid of me I love it!" Pitch said as he feels something hit his right arm cutting him deep as he notices a woman of 22 with light red brown hair and light blue eyes glaring at him as he touches his arm and sees blood on his fingers. " Concider that a warning shot, you scare my sisters and brothers again and I'll have to make sure you die next time." she says as Pitch floats over to her and says, " How cute, a powerful Sorceress is trying to stop me. You do know what I am don't you?" he then sees the woman flick some of her hair behind her back as she replies, " Oh wow the big scary Boogeyman. I don't fear you or wish to for that matter." She then turned and went to her cabin in the forest.

Pitch smirked as he healed his arm and says to himself, " That woman could be fun to try and scare." he then disappeared as the sun rose and the woman sat in her bed napping until a little girl of 10 jumped up to her. " Kita, Kita come on get up!" the little girl says as Kita wakes up and nods her head, " alright Sarah, I'm up. Go get everyone else up so we can practice your magic ok." she says as Sarah nods her head and walks out of the room.

" Wait wait wait, Manny can we get to where my mother hade me…or how I was created?" Kana asks as Manny flips some pages, " ok Kana, here is when it started." he says as he continued the tale.

Beginning of the lemon, if you don't like it then please go past 

One full moon night Kita was out in the forest hunting when Pitch came behind her and grabbed her hands behind her back as he said, " Kita, why not join me. We could be a great team of darkness, I've seen how the people of the village treat you, plus I've fallen for you my dear." Pitch then turns Kita around and kisses her on her lips. Kita didn't try to fight him off as her body relaxed as they unkissed and Kita looks at Pitch. " Fallen for me; but Pitch, you're the Boogeyman, I'm just a human who can magic." Kita says as Pitch holds her close as he replies, " I don't care Kita." he says as Kita pushed him away as he glares at her then he uses his dark sand to hold her on the ground as he walks over to her. Kita tried to free herself as Pitch climbed ontop of her and kissed her again as he slipped his tounge into her mouth as Kita kicked and tried to scream as black sand went around them and he teleported them to his lair. Once there Pitch ripped off Kita's dress as he glanced down at her perfect body as she was in her bra and panties.

He unkissed from her and trailed kisses down her body as Kita screams, " Pitch let me go what do you think your doing!?" Pitch didn't reply as he kissed by her pantieline as he smirked and trailed the kisses back up to her chest as he rips off her bra and starts sucking on her right nipple. Kita bites her bottom lip trying to hold a moan in as Pitch grinded his body into hers as he messages her other breast with his hand. He releases her nipple as he looks into her light blue eyes with his hazel eyes, " I'm gonna leave you with a beautiful gift my dear Kita." he says as he pulls out his manhood and rips her panties off as Kita screamed and squirmed trying to break free of the black sand as Pitch didn't even get her ready for what happened next as he rammed into her breaking her virgin wall. Kita bleed as Pitch rammed into her again and again.

End of lemon, because Kana Interupts the taleXD

" ENOUGH!" Kana yells trying to get that image out of her head as Manny looks at her as she holds her knees to her chest. " You don't wish to hear more, I haven't even gotten to the part where you were born." manny says as Kana looks at him and replies, " Manny your saying, that Pitch raped my mother?" Manny pats her back as he says, " yes that is what happened. I'll go past that and get to where your mother realizes she's pregnate with you ok." Kana nods her head as Manny flips more pages as he finds the place he needs to be at and he continues telling Kana the tale.

So after 3 weeks have pasted Kita had realized something was different. See after Pitch made love to her he made her forget all about him until he could return and take their child away from her. Kita went to the village doctor and sat in his office as the doctor came back and said, " congratulations Kita, your 3 weeks pregnate." Kita looks at him in shock as she asks, " I'm pregnate; but I don't know how." The doctor shrugs his shoulders as he says, " I don't know either Miss Mikoto, so please becareful so the baby will be healthy and ok." Kita then walks to her cabin and lays on her bed as a dark shadow watches her quietly.

Months have pasted and Kita's stomach hade grown big as she sat by the fireplace with her hands on her stomach. " I don't know who your father is little one; but I will raise you the best I can." she says to her stomach as she feels uneasy and she screams in pain as her water breaks. Lucky she got to the doctor's office in time, and the doctor helped deliever the baby. It was a baby girl with dark red brown hair and hazel eyes. The doctor handed the little girl to Kita as she held her daughter to her. " She's gorgeous, wonder why her eyes are hazel, I shall call her Kana, after her grandmother, my mother. I just wish she could see her right now." Kita says as little Kana cues at her mother. A year has gone by and Kana, looks like she is a 2 year old more then a 1 year old. Because of Pitch being a mythical being it effect Kana.

Kita didn't care how her daughter was, for Kana hade her mother's telepathic powers and magic skills. " Kana sweetheart please come here, don't run in the forest too fast." she says as little Kana replies, " I won't mama, I promise. UGH!" she then runs straight into Pitch as Kita caught up to her picking Kana up as Kita looks at Pitch who smirks at her. " Hello my dear Kita, I see our child was born without any harm to you." he says as Kita held Kana close to her. " I don't know who the hell you are or why the fuck you think Kana is your child as well!" Kita yells as she notices Pitch chuckle as he says, " Oh come on Kita, can't you see the child has my eyes?" He then steps into the moonlight as Kita sees his eyes and she steps back in fear as she hold Kana close to her more. " Your…your Pitch, the Boogeyman." she says as Pitch chuckles evily as he walks towards her and says, " looks like you got your memories of me back."

Kita glares at him as he tries to take Kana from her as Kana put's a fire barrier around her and Kita, " leave me and Mama alone!" she says in fright as Kita notices Kana's hair has black highlights and her eyes are firey redish brown. " Kana sweetheart, calm down." Kita says as Kana looks at her as the fire barrier leaves and Kana crys hugging her mother around the neck as her apperance goes normal again. " Oh that is cute, she has a different form because of me. Kita, hand my daughter over to me, and you will get to keep your life." Pitch says as Kita steps back more as she says, " Your'll never take Kana from me. I don't care if when you raped me Kana was created. I won't let you harm her!" She then takes off running, as Pitch smirks more, and says, " So your not gonna hand her over willing, ok then, your gonna just have to die then." He then teleports away.

Kita arrives back home as she put's Kana down and locks the door. " Mama, is that man really my father?" Kana asks as Kita looks at her, " I'm sorry to say that yes he is sweetheart; but don't worry, I will protect you from him." she says as Kita hugs her daughter as Kana hugs her back, then she sees a big bunny in the window. " Mama a bunny." kana says as Kita looks at the window and sees the bunny as well. " Good day mate, if Pitch is bothering ya, us guardians will help ya out." he says as Kita unlocks the door and lets him in as a half hummingbird/human woman also enters, along with a man with a long white beard and a man completely out of sand.

" You will help us out with Pitch?" Kita asks as Kana goes over and hugs the big bunny around his leg as he picks her up and says, " Yes mama, I'm Bunnymund, the hummingbird/human girl is Tooth, the man over there is North, and the man of sand, that's Sandy. We are the Guardians chosen by the Man in the moon." Kana smiles at Bunnymund as Kita smile, " I hope you can help with Pitch, you see he raped me, and Kana there is the cause of it." she says as Tooth flys over to her, " yes we know, Manny told us everything. He'd asked us if we could help out with her. So we will try ok." she says as Kita nods her head.

Months went by and turned into a year as Kana was now 2. By this time the guardians had helped not only Kita; but everyone in the village with not fearing or believeing in Pitch. Soon Pitch had lost his powers and he was invisable to everyone. Pitch grew so pissed that he took his revenge out the only way he could, to take out Kita Mikoto and take Kana for himself. So on a certin night, a half moon in the sky, Pitch creeped into Kita's bedroom where her and Kana slept, and he saw Sandman's sand giving Kita and Kana excellent dreams. Pitch smirked as he entered Kita's dreams and saw her playing with Kana enjoying a picnic out by the river. " what a pretty dream Kita. Now how about I turn it into your worse nightmare ever!" he says as the once blue sky in the dream turned into a dark cloudly black, and from the river came alligators and they clasped onto Kita's legs dragging her into the water and eatting her alive as Kana, woke up and saw Pitch hovering over her mother. " LEAVE MAMA ALONG!" Kana yelled as Pitch grabs her and knocks her out as Kita tossed and turned in her bed as blood came out of her mouth and she breathed her last breath. " Killed by a nightmare. What a most horriable way to die, now Kana will be all mine to raise." Pitch says as he disappears with Kana.

" And that's about it." Manny said as Kana slams her fist onto the tree branch as smoke appeared from it as Kana tried to hold back the flames. " So Pitch not only raped my mother; but he killed her as well?" she asked Manny as he closed the book and made it vanish. " Yeap, sorry Kana, I told you the truth wasn't pretty didn't I?" he says to her as he notices a tears fall from her face. " Yeah you did say that Manny. I guess, I'll have to go back to Pitch now. Ohhh but how do I hide the fact I know the truth from him now?" she says standing up while Manny stands up as well. " Only you can figure that out Kana, I've told you what you wanted, only you can decide what happens now, remember if you ever wanna talk you know where to look." he says as he disappears and return to the moon as Kana looks up at it. " _I know there must be a reason why the guardians were there helping my mother out, not only because you told them too. I dought I'm a guardian just like them; but sometime can you let me know why Manny_?" she says to herself as she hears, " Hey there Kana, long time no see huh?" she looks down and sees a man with a long white beard and hair dressed in romania clothes. " Hey there North, how is Jack doing?" she asks as he smiles at her.

" Why don't you come and see for yourself, he's asking for ya Kana." he says as Kana jumps down out of the tree and lands by North as she says, " alright lead the way North." He nods his head and shakes his magic snowglope as he throws it revealing his home and they both go thru it as the portal closes behind them.

_VampCristal: ok stopping here. Thanks for reading the fanfic this long, I promise the next chapter will be out asap as long as I see others enjoying my fanfic and reviews ^_^ Jack: Hey VampCristal, when will I fall for Kana? VampCristal: uh huh spoilers Jack Frost, maybe in the next chapter. I mean in the past chapters there has been hints XD have a great day._


	4. Jack comforts Kana

_ Short lemon scene, again if you don't like ready them please read past ^-^._

North leads Kana around his workshop as she looks at all the Yetis. " oh don't worry about them Kana, they won't hurt ya." North says as he leads her to the room where he has Jack laying in a bed. Kana looks at the door as she gulps and North looks at her. " North I don't think I should go and see him." she says as North looks at her worried face. North pats her on the shoulder as he says, " you're afraid you might harm him again huh?" Kana nods her head as North hugs her. " Don't worry about Pitch showing up here, he will never know you are here, just go and see Jack. He's been asking for you." North then unhugs from her and walks away as Kana turns to the door.

Slowly she opens it and sees Jack in the bed breathing softly. Kana walks into the room and closes the door softly. " Ka..Ka…Kana…KANA!" Jack says in between breaths as Kana looks at him trying not to cry as she walks over and kneels by the bed. " Jack…I'm so sorry. I was being controlled by Pitch again." she then notices Jack has multi burn wounds on him. " I hate seeing you like this, I didn't mean to make the attack that powerful." she says as a single tear drops from her face and lands on Jack's hand as it twitches and Kana takes his hand in hers. She feels him grip onto her hand as his eyes flutter open. Jack then looks to her and says, " Kana…you are you ok?" Kana felt more tears fall as she closed her eyes and replied, " I didn't mean for the attack to be that powerful, I ment to fake it; but then Pitch tapped into my power thru the birthmark he gave me and the attack was too great."

Jack sat up as he pulled Kana into a hug as she notices no steam left from his body this time. " Kana, you musn't worry about me ok. I'm in a cold place so I'll get better in no time. I'm fine really ok, most of the steam was from a quick ice wall I put up to block some of the effect of your fire." he says as Kana lays her head on his chest. " I talked with Manny not to long ago. Found out about my past and why I was created." Kana tells Jack as he looks down at her. It's been two years since Pitch first tried to become believed in and Jack looked like an average 15 year old, now he looks about 17, while Kana looks about 16. " What did Manny have to say?" Jack asks as Kana looks up at him, " Pitch raped my mother, then he killed her while she slept then took me away. The other guardians before you became one tried to keep me and my mother safe from Pitch; but it didn't work." she says as Jack kisses her forehead, " don't worry ok Kana, we will get you away from Pitch." he says as Kana's face goes red a bit from Jack kissing her forehead. " Uhhh Jack, how long have we've known each other?" Kana asks as she looks down at the bed as Jack thinks for a second. " We've known each other for 2 years now why ask Kana?" he asks as Kana looks up at him and blushes more.

" Well because I uhh, Jack I like you, I've hade a crush on you for a year now." Kana says as Jack looks down at her and then he leans down and lightly kisses her lips as she pulls away and looks at him. " Heat in my lips and yours are uhh kinda cold." Kana says in a slight chuckle as Jack stands up and helps Kana to stand up as he pulls her close and clashes his lips to hers as she gasps in shock as Jack puts his tounge into her mouth and turns the kiss passonate as Kana relaxes and kisses Jack back and Jack's hands touch lightly over Kana's breasts.

( _Warning here is the short lemon scene please read ahead if you don't enjoy lemons: _Jack pushes Kana into the wall as he grinds his body into hers as she moans into the kiss. Jack then unkisses from her and looks into her eyes. " Kana, I uhhh…I feel weird." he says as Kana looks down at the brown tanned pants that Jack Frost is wearing and she sees a bulge in them right under his belly. Kana bites her bottom lip as she takes her right hand and presses on it as a moan escapes from Jack's mouth. Kana smirks as she presses more on it as Jack's knees buckle as he grabs Kana and pins her to the bed. " Your're being a tease Kana." he says as Kana smirks at him. " What are you gonna do Jack Frost?" Kana says as Jack smirks and catches Kana's lips with his again and grinds his erection onto Kana's lower body.

He then moves his hand under her shirt as he feels her breast more as Kana moans again and Jack smirks into the kiss. " _Does Jack have feelings for me as well_?" Kana thinks as she feels Jack's cold hand gently grab her right nipple thru the fabric of her bra as his other hand starts to massage her other breast. " _Mmm dammit Jack, your turning me on_." Kana thought as Jack unkissed from her and lifted her shirt and bra up as he put his mouth over her right nipple sucking on it making Kana bit her bottom lip trying hard not to moan any louder then she already was.

" Jack maybe we shouldn't, what if North hears us?" Kana says as Jack looks up at her and let's her nipple go putting her bra and shirt back down. " Kana, maybe your're right; but then, how will I deal with erection?" he says as he let's her go and they sit up on the bed. " I don't know; but I should get back to Pitch, he's probally wondering where I am." she says as Jack catches her off guard with another passonate kiss. " _I like Kana, more then she knows." _Jack thought as he unkissed from her and says, "if we can ever get you away from Pitch, will you be my girl Kana?"

(_End of lemon scene)_

Kana hugs Jack tight as she replies, " I would love to Jack Frost." Jack smiles and holds her close as he notices no more steam coming off him. " Huh this is weird, how comes no more steam is coming off me?" he asked as Kana looks at him, " maybe it's because I'm happy and my fire powers are reacting to that, and they aren't effecting your ice powers." she says as Jack nods his head as a ' I understand' motion then he leads Kana to the door and opens it for her. " See you later Kana." he says as she kisses his cheek then leaves the room as he shuts the door. " Jack, you need to really make sure Pitch doesn't harm Kana before you can help her." he hears Manny say as he looks up at the moon. " Yeah I know Manny." he replies.

Kana arrives back at Pitch's lair and sneaks to her room, lucky for her Pitch wasn't home right now. She enters her room and notices the picture frame broken on the floor. She walks over and notices it's the photo of her and Kita. She picks up the photo and holds it close to her heart. " Oh mother, I wish I was stronger to have stopped Pitch from killing you." she says as she hears, " You think I killed your mother sweetheart?" Kana turns around and comes face to face with Pitch as she backs away into the wall looking frighten at him.

_Stopping here XD don't kill me, this was done a day before christmas. I promise after christmas, I will upload more chapters ^_^ Happy Holidays to everyone. _


	5. Kana's Death

_Chater 4 recap: " You think I killed your mother sweetheart?" Kana turns around and comes face to face with Pitch as she backs away into the wall looking frighten at him. On with the tale._

Kana looks back at Pitch as he inches towards her. " So Kana, I'll ask again, you think I killed your mother?" he asks as Kana tries to find a way past him. " I know you did, Manny told me." she says as Pitch stopped inching towards her and glares at her as she blinks and right away Pitch is right in her face. " What else did he tell you?" Pitch says to her as she tried to push past him and he grabs her throat with his left hand. Kana gasps for breath as Pitch tightens his grip. " I will never tell you." She manages to say before Pitch throws her into the wall across from him. " Kana your trying my patience, tell me what the man in the moon told you." Pitch said walking over to Kana as she coughed up blood then turned her attention to him.

" Why do you want to know, I have rights not to tell you anything!" Kana yells as Pitch sends an attack at her which she dodges. " Kana you will tell me or so help me I'll…." Pitch started to say when Kana interuppted yelling " WHAT YOUR"LL KILL ME TOO!?" Pitch just stood there looking at the girl he called daughter. The only reason Kana was even born was because he'd raped Kita just so he would have someone to call his own blood realitive. " Kana…your nothing but a mistake I've made, I helped create you, I shouldn't have done that now, for I see your exactly like your mother. Both of you dispise me." Pitch says his tone changing from a nice fatherly tone to pure evil. Kana stood up as she showed no sign of fear at all to Pitch.

" Maybe because your not the niceist of people. You've never shown any love to me at all, you not raped my mother; but killed her in her sleep and took me from her." Kana says as Pitch glares at her, then he makes her arm burn as she falls to her knees in pain holding her arm, " so the man in the moon told you all about your past did he?" he says to her as Kana fights thru the pain and stands up then inches towards the door. Pitch notices this and send his black sand at her which wraps around Kana and slams her to the ground making her unable to move. " Let me go Pitch!" she yells as he walks over and looks down at her. " You just stay here until I've finished off thoese blasted guardians. Your mark is glowing and burning so you won't be able to escape my black sand anyway dear daughter of mine." Pitch says as he chuckles and vanishes as Kana tries to break free. " I must stop him, if he harms Jack and the others…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Kana says to herself as she keeps struggling to break free.

Over at the north pole, Jack and North were in a room thinking of how to make next christmas exciting for the kids of the world. Suddenly it got very dark and North and Jack ran out of the room and looked at the globe where the guardians moniture he children who believe in them. " This darkness can't be good." Jack said as North looked at the globe as he pushed the lever that summoned the other guardians to the north pole. After a few minutes te other guardians showed up as the all looked at North and Jack in fright. " What has happened, has Pitch showed himself again?" Bunnymund asked as North was about to say something when they all heard, " of course I have my fellow guardians."

Everyone turned to the globe as they saw Pitch standing ontop of it grinning at them. " What are you talking about fellow guardians, you were never a guardian Pitch!" Jack yelled as Pitch chuckled as the others glanced at Pitch who looked back at them, " I'd hate to say that this time you guys will fade away and there will only be fear in this world." he says as Bunnymund gathered his boomerangs as he said, " Last time I checked mate, you failed last time if I remember correctly. We stopped ya mate." Pitch chuckles again as he sends his attack at Bunnymund who took the hit fully on as he slams into the wall behind him as he glances up at Pitch. " He's stronger….how is that?" Tooth asks as Jack runs over to Bunnymund to help him. " I'm stronger because there is a very special person who is afraid of me right now. I'm sure all of you can guess who it is." Pitch says as Jack and the others think as Jack glares at Pitch and says, " what have you done to her…?" The others looked at Pitch as Tooth looks back at Jack and asks, " Jack what are you asking him that for, who is her…wait a minute." Tooth then glances at Pitch as Jack says, " The only her we all know, you've guys have watched out for her since she was little, I'm talking about Kana. He must have done something to her to make her fear him."

Pitch smirks at Jack as he says, " Oh phooie, you've figured it out. Yes Kana is the one who is scared the most of me. I'm feeding off her fear, and life as well. Since she is me, I can easily take her life and become stronger then any of you." Jack sends an attack at Pitch who disappears as North grabs his swords and says, " everyone to the sled now, we must capture Pitch!" everyone then runs to the sled as North get's in the driver's seat as they follow after Pitch as he leads them to the very forest where he killed Kita Mikoto and took Kana 14 years ago. " Here is the battlefield, do you think you can destroy me here for good?" Pitch says as the sled lands and Jack jumps out on the winds he controls as he flys over towards Pitch as he sends an ice spear at him as Pitch dodges it and send his own at Jack as it hits him as Sandman sends his sand whips at Pitch who dodges them. " we can't win against him as long as he has Kana afraid of him." North says as Pitch laughs evily. Down in the lair Kana could hear everything that was happing to the guardians. " _I have to help them, I can't let Pitch win_." she thought as she tapped into her powers and unleashed a powerful fire barrier as the sand vanished it also burned the birthmark off her shoulder as she stood up then smirked to herself. " I'm no longer in his control. Now time to help the others." she saysthen she ran thru the lair and out to find the guardians. " _Don't worry guys I'm on my way_!" she thought to herself as she flew thru the forest.

At the point where the guardians were fighting Pitch, every guardian was on the ground defeated. " We have to keep trying guys, we must not let Pitch win." Jack said trying to stand up as Pitch sent more dark sand at everyone as Pitch says, " You might as well stop trying, and admit defeat!" suddenly his sand vanishes as he feel weak. " _What is going on, why is my power leaving me_?" he thought as everyone see's someone standing infront of them was Kana. " Ka..Kana your alright, and your shoulder is bleeding badly. " Bunnymund says as Kana looks at everyone in pain as she runs over to Bunny and hands him some ointment, " use this Bunny, help the others out. Leave Pitch to me." she says as Bunnymund notices her eyes are a fiery hazel instead of normal hazel. " Alright mate, I will help them out ok." he replies as Kana smiles at him and then turns to Pitch. " Kana, my darling daughter, how did you exactly escape my hold on you." He asks as Kana glares at him.

" I broke free of your control of me, you can no longer control me to attack my friends, so now my dear father, you shall die by my hands for harming them." she says as Pitch looks at her right shoulder where the birthmark he put on her once was but isn't there anymore. Pitch growls a bit as he sends his attack at her as she puts up a fire barrier like she did when she was 2 and then sends a fire attack at him which makes him fall to the ground hard. " Kana, you think you can stop me…your mother tried the same thing and looked what happened to her. You really wanna end up like her?" Pitch says as Kana growls under her breath as Pitch sends another attack at her as Jack stands up and takes the hit for her instead. " Jack NO!" Kana says as she catches him as he smiles up at her, " Kana didn't I say I wouldn't let Pitch hurt you?" he says as Kana's eyes tear up, " Jack your already still healing from my last attack when he took over me, please don't push yourself." she says as Jack kisses her then says, " your precious to me Kana, I don't want Pitch to harm you." he then stands up and walks slowly towards Pitch as Kana looks at him. " Jack Frost I will not let you fall for my daughter so your better off dead!" Pitch yells as he summons a black sand arrow and aims it at Jack. " I won't let Kana hurt anymore because of you Pitch." Jack says as he struggles to stay standing as the other guardians watch him as Pitch sends a strong attack at him first making him fall on the ground hard as Kana gasped in fright as she stood up as Pitch yells, " So long Jack Frost!"

He then send his arrow straight for Jack's chest as Kana ran fast yelling " NOOOOOO I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM!" then she sheilds Jack from the arrow as it goes right thru her heart and she falls to her knees as Jack sits up and looks at Kana in shock. " Kana….noo why did you sheild me?" Jack says as he catches her before she falls back onto the ground as Pitch vanishes as the other guardians run over to her and Jack. " I couldn't…let him kill you Jack, your fnally …..a….. guardian. The children need you to make sure Pitch doesn't succed again like he did years ago." she says softly as Jack puts his hand over her wound as it bleed. " Kana, you saved Jack, what will happen to you know?" Tooth asks as Sandy sniffed as Bunny patted his back. Kana coughed up blood as she looked at everyone. " I'll probally be reborn, I would like you guys to find my reincarnation. This time Pitch won't have any ties to me; but my reincarnation may have some kind of powers. I will make sure of it, and Jack." Kana says as Jack looks at her, " Yes Kana, what is it?" he replies as she slowly removes a wolf pendent from her neck which is on a beaded chain, then she hands it to him.

" When you think it's time to wake me up from inside her, give this to her. Please Jack and everyone else, I'll need you to watch over me in the next life, Pitch won't hide forever, if he stricks again have Jack find me and bring me back." she says as Jack holds the pendent in his hands as tears fall from his eyes and everyone else. " Manny will make sure your reincarnated as well Kana." North says as she smiles at him and then her body goes cold and still in Jack's arms. " Pitch will pay for this, we'll make sure of it." Jack says holding Kana's lifeless body near him as Tooth sobs and North hugs her and Bunny holds onto Sandy who is sobbing into his shoulder. Jack picked up Kana and everyone went back to the sled and headed to the graveyard. They buried her right next to her mother and put her name on the gravestone as well. " Don't worry Kana, we will make sure Pitch suffers for this, we'll miss you until we meet again." Jack says putting the pendent Kana handed him around his neck as the guardians get into the sled then he went into the sled and everyone left.

Down in his lair Pitch sits on his bed looking at the picture of Kana and Kita. " Both of you have died at my hand, but I know this isn't the end. I may feel a little upset that Kana is dead, but what she doesn't know, is when she is reborn again, she will still be tied to me. For when I put the birthmark on her the first time I made sure it would stay with her until I died. So if she thinks when she's reincarnated she's gonna be rid of me, she can think again. I will think the guardians have won this time, I will lay low until Kana is reborn. Don't worry my precious daughter, I will see you again." he says in a chuckle as he rips the picture into little pieces.

_Stopping here for now, review and look out for the next chapter. ^_^ have a great day._


	6. Twins?

_Chapter 5 recap: Kana has died and the guardians have started to look again for Pitch._

4 years have passed since the day Kana, sacrififed herself to save Jack from Pitch's attack. Jack Frost and North sit in the North's workshop staring at the globe. " Are you sure we will see a new light?" Jack asks as North looks at him, " don't worry Jack, when a new light forms it means a new child is beliving in us." he replies as they keep staring at the globe. Tooth flys in with some of her fairies and she hovers by them. " Hey guys anything yet?" she asks as Jack looks back at her, " nope not a thing yet Tooth, still the same old lights." he says as Tooth looks at the globe as well, then a small smile forms on her face. " Not true Jack, look" she points to two small lights forming in the right corner of the globe in Tokyo, Japan. " Could it be Kana?" North asked as he looks at Jack who smiles as well. " Only one way to find out North, round up Bunny and Sandy. We have a baby to go and visit." he says as he flys off to locate the exact point where the light was shinning.

In a hospital in Tokyo, Japan, a nurse hands over a baby boy and baby girl to a wife and her husband waiting in the room. " Here you go, the first twin was a boy, and the second twin was a girl." the nurse says as she walks out and let the new parents look at their children. " What should we name them sweetheart?" the husband asked as the wife looked at the little boy in her arms. " The boy's name shall be Tiko, and the little girl will be named Tika." the wife says as the husband smiles and says, " I like those names too; but what is with this strange red mark on their shoulders?" The wife looks and shrugs, " I don't know; but it maybe a birthmark for them. Tiko's is on his left shoulder, and Tika has it on her right shoulder." she said as the nurse came back in to get the names and weigh the babies.

Jack flys thru the skys of Tokyo, until he find the hospital where the twins were just born. He looks thru the window and see's them. " Twins…there is the mark from last time. Oh gosh, Kana if you're the girl, why did you split yourself into twins, espicially a boy and girl. I'll have to let the others know right away." Jack thought as he headed back toward North's workshop. When he got back there, Bunny and Sandy where waiting with Tooth and North. " So how did it go, did you find the lights?" Tooth asked as Jack landed and replied, " yeah I found the lights, it's twins, a boy and girl. They both have the mark that Kana had from Pitch." he says as North and the other guardians looked shocked. " you mean to tell us, that Kana was reborned as twins, a boy and girl?" Bunny asked as Jack nods his head. " How can that be, why would Kana be split into two bodies?" North asked as the full moon shown bright and Sandy tugged on North's shirt to let him know. North looked as the moon shown it's light into the workshop, and Manny appeared infront of them. " Whoa, the man in the moon has a form?" Jack said as Manny looked at him, " yes I do Jack Frost. You all are wondering about Kana's reincarnation right?" he says as the guardians nod their heads. " Yes, why would you make Kana two different people?" Bunny asked as Manny looks at him.

" It's what Kana wanted. Before she died, she looked at me and in her mind she asked if I would reborn her as two people. A boy and girl, twins. One reason was to split her powers between them, and two was so that she could have someone to talk to. She also wanted it to throw off Pitch, deep down she knew he'd never give up, and that the mark would always be with her, now there is someone else to help her and you the guardians, out with defeating Pitch once and for all." he tells them as North smiles, " Kana knew we'd need all the help we could get, so she had you Manny, create her into two people. Very cleaver of her. We will wait until they are old enough to fully awaken their powers. I'm sure that both of them have history of Kana's past." he says as Manny smiles and says, " what most people didn't know about Kana was that Kayasha, was actually suppose to be a boy; but when he and Kana were born, Kayasha was still born. So he gave his power to his little sister and lived inside her."

The guardian's eyes went big in shock. " So Kana was a twin the whole time." Jack said as Manny nodded his head, " right Jack, that's why most people didn't see Kayasha, and they saw more of Kana. Now Kana and Kayasha have been reborn both as they should have been. This will throw Pitch off his guard." Manny says. " Let's hope it does, or else we're gonna be in trouble." Tooth says as they all look at the globe again, by the two new lights there was a little bit of black sand. " Pitch has already found out about the new lights, we must not let him harm the family." Bunny says as the others agree and head off to the sled.

_Stopping here for now, please review and more will be updated. ^_^_


End file.
